Gloomy Moods Lead to this
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: England is in a really gloomy mood and America just wants to know what's wrong. But could it lead to feelings America's fought so long to contain.


**Gloomy Moods lead to this**

**Summary: England is in a really gloomy mood and America just wants to know what's wrong. But could it lead to feelings America's fought so long to contain.**

**My first official Yaoi. No flames please. In fact, I'd prefer lovely reviews. But be honest. **

**ZAKUROU HAS AMERICA AND ENGLAND PLUSHY DOLLS! I want them so badly. But I want Poland and Switzerland as well. **

**Added authors note: I just got home from hospital (this is the same day as I wrote this) because, get this, my earing got pushed inside my ear. As in the stud was inside my ear. It hurt like hell, I rambled on about Manga to stop myself from fainting and now I'm on antibiotics. Bad stuff always happens to me. **

**Warning: Yaoi. America and England with other pairings as well **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. Otherwise there'd be way more yaoi.**

America looked over at England who was staring miserably down at a pile of neat notes. Germany was droning on and on whilst Italy jumped around in the background. But America was worried about Iggy. The normally aggressive and stubborn nation was doodling absently and looking quite upset about something.

"Did you guys like, have a lovers quarrel?" A bright voice broke into America's thoughts. He looked around to see Poland (who was dressed in the usual women's clothing) who was half on Lithuania's chair, hugging the brunette nation. Lithuania seemed oddly pleased at this despite the evil glares being sent his way by Russia.

"What do you mean?" America was well and truly confused.

"Well England is like, really upset and hasn't even talked to you at all this meeting." Poland explained. "You guys look like you totally had like, a fight."

"We're not in love," Alfred sighed though saying these words caused a tug at his heart as if scolding him for denying his feelings. "And besides, Arthur can be grumpy whenever he wants to. See if I care."

"It seems as though Arthur's upset because of you," Lithuania ventured shyly. "He hasn't even talked to you yet, even to shout at you."

"No it's not me now shut up!" Alfred shouted.

"Like, leave Liet alone!" Poland yelled back, his rare anger taking form because of the blonde nation. "He like, didn't do anything!"

America was aware of the silence that had descended upon the meeting. Germany was staring at him, an eyebrow raised. Italy had stopped jumping around and was looking sad.

"We shouldn't fight," The bubbly nation cried. "Let's all be friends and eat pasta!"

America looked over at England who usually by now would be shouting at America for shouting. But his head was down and his fists were clenched.

"A hero can be as loud as he wants to!" America boasted, keeping up his usual act. But as Italy smiled and Germany growled and Poland shot him evil looks, all he noticed was Arthur who kept tugging uncomfortably at his sleeves and who stayed silent for the whole meeting.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Alfred watched as Arthur immediately left the room the moment the meeting was adjourned. The blonde scooped up his notes and walked right out leaving Alfred to gape at the speedy departure.

"Did you two have a lovers quarrel?" Finland asked has he walked by arm and arm with Sweden who looked like nobody could get the small nation away from him. In other words, he looked possessive. "If so, just tell him you're sorry. Su-San says it to me all the time." The nation looked way to cheerful to be talking about the times his proclaimed wife had to apologise to him.

"Why does everyone think we're lovers?" America couldn't help but shout. "We're not!"

Finland looked crushed and Sweden pulled him tight to his body.

"Back of," Was all the tall man said before stalking away with his small boyfriend.

Alfred sighed and walked out of the room, making sure not to run into any more couples who would talk about lover's quarrels.

"Mi amigo, did you and England have a lovers quarrel?' Spain asked as he dragged a furiously blushing Romano past.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" America shouted.

Then he heard hurried footsteps and saw England running away as though he had been hanging around by the door and heard his harsh words. And America swore that he had been crying.

"Why are you yelling America?' Italy danced past with Germany close behind, watching to make sure his precious Italy didn't get hurt. "Did you and England have a lover's quarrel?"

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

America pushed his chicken nuggets moodily around his plate with his fork. He was staying in a hotel because the meeting was going over the course of 3 days and it would be pointless to fly back to America only to return to Germany which was where the meeting was being held.

Why was England upset? Was something wrong with his country? Had Alfred accidentally said something? As much as America tried to deny it, he deeply cared for the stubborn blonde. But he had put a lid on these feelings for many years.

Maybe England was just going through a stupid phase. Yeah that was it! England was just being grumpy for no reason. Teenagers had those mood swings all the time.

But some of those teenagers were depressed and tried to kill themselves!

America shot to his feet, his plate of now cold nuggets long forgotten. England could by dying. Not caring that he was probably overreacting, America barged out his door in a desperate attempt to find England.

All the nations stayed in the same hotel which was private and had no other residents when the nations stayed there. As America ran through the corridor, he smashed into Lichtenstein who was sent toppling to the ground. Before America even knew what was going on, a gun was pressed against his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." The cold voice of Switzerland snapped.

"Because I have to find England to save him 'cause I'm a hero and that's what hero's do!" Alfred blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"Did you guys have a lovers' quarrel?' Switzerland sighed, moving the gun away.

"Why does everyone think that!?"

America ran on, leaving Switzerland to check his adoptive sister for any injuries.

He tore past China who was yelling at Korea, past Japan who was making his way to the vending machine and past France who was harassing someone who looked vaguely familiar with battered glasses and clutching a bear.

He finally made it to the room where he knew England was staying in. Without even thinking to knock, America kicked the door open and burst into the room.

The first thing he saw was the suitcase, not even unpacked, spreading its clothes around the room. England despised mess so why would he leave his suitcase like this. The second thing America laid his eyes on was the coffee table. It held a steaming takeaway bag as though the nation had only just bought it and hadn't thought to actually consume the food inside.

The final thing America saw was Iggy curled up on the couch, his head buried in his rounded body.

Ok so he wasn't killing himself. That was a relief. But then why was he curled up like that. England wasn't one to do those things.

"Iggy what's wrong?" America asked, expecting to be called a bloody wanker by the Brit but instead, he was ignored.

"Iggy?"

"…."

"Arthur?"

"…"

"For crying out loud, ENGLAND!"

The depressed nation raised his head and stared blankly at America before sighing and looking at the door.

"I suppose that was you." He said bleakly though still retaining a posh accent. "You'll have to pay for that."

"Cut the crap Iggy, what's wrong?" Alfred snapped. "You've been depressed all day. You haven't yelled at me once."

"So you want me to yell at you?' Arthur raised a thick eyebrow.

"I want you to stop ignoring me!" Alfred shouted.

"Whatever," England rolled over on the couch so that his face was buried in the cushions.

"Iggy I'm serious," America sat down on the couch near England's head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," The blondes voice was muffled by the pillows. "It doesn't concern you."

"Well then you can tell me and I can give you advice like a true hero does." America laughed though it was obviously fake.

"No,"

"Come one Iggy,"

"I SAID NO!" England sat bolt right up, slamming into America's heads so that they both withdrew, clutching their bruised heads. "You'll only laugh or…."

"Or what?" Alfred asked, rubbing his head.

"Or you'll reject me." Arthur said softly.

"Never Iggy, never!" Alfred cried his heat beating loudly. God he loved the older nation, he would never leave him. All he could do was stay silent to keep the Brit happy. To stop Iggy from _rejecting him. _

"You promise?" Iggy asked in a small voice Alfred had never heard before.

"I promise Iggy," Alfred linked their pinkies together and shook.

Blushing furiously and shaking a tiny bit, Arthur leant up and pressed his lips against Alfred's. The scared nation quickly withdrew but Alfred grabbed him and stole his lips again. Arthur melted into him, the two fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Both drew apart for air and then blushed.

"All this time I thought you hated me." America burst out. "So I kept my feelings a secret, I was too afraid that you'd reject me."

"Same," Iggy blushed. "And this morning I woke up and it just sucked that I couldn't be with you. And when you shouted at the meeting about love-"

"I was lying,"

Alfred leant in again and the two kissed, their lips moulding together in sweet synchronization.

"So it was a lover's quarrel!" Finland said from the door.

**I have never written people kissing before. I hope it was ok. Please review, your comments will mean a lot to me. This is my first Hetalia fic. This is short but sweet…..I think. **


End file.
